Operation: GopherRat
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: Aang and Kuzon play a little prank on the Fire Nation nobility. Their antics amuse young Prince Azulon.


"Are you sure about this, Kuzon?" Aang asked, skepticism bleeding into his voice like ink through thin parchment.

Sparkling golden eyes met his, twinkling heavily with amusement. "Please, Aang." The pale lips that resided on the narrow face split into a becoming smile, rather absurdly charming for a mere teenager. "I'm sure it's going to be fun. Now quite whining and help me with this box, eh?" Kuzon's defined arms quivered as he set the loaded wooden box down on the ground with a sigh. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a grin before ruffling Aang's nonexistent hair, a consistent gesture of affection that began years ago. When they first met, the foremost words Kuzon spoke to him consisted of a crack about his bald head.

"But, Kuzon!" Aang protested as he lifted the side of the box closest to him, seeing as how the older boy was ready to begin moving again. The monk couldn't help but listen to the tiny scraping sounds coming from within the crate. Together, the two of them carried the enclosure across an empty courtyard where a large willow tree dwelled in the center, draping lazily over a small lily pond where turtle-ducklings quacked and snipped at each other. The flower-lined, smoothly carved pathway over which they trudged seemed rocky and uncomfortable under Aang's feet, anxiety pounding in his stomach like dozens of miniature butterflies. The beauty of such a courtyard belonged to only one establishment in the entire world: The Fire Nation Royal Palace. "Isn't this... wrong?"

"No," the taller of the two said firmly, his untamable raven hair fluttering against his cheeks as he shook his head. "Watch your step," he warned, referring to the series of stairs that led to the marvelous doors of the fortress. "We are making a _statement _against the wrongs of the world in a very subtle, peaceful way!"

Aang found great difficulty in preventing his eyes from rolling as they proceeded, awkwardly side-stepping up the stairs. "I hardly find setting an entire pack of wild gopher-rats free in the palace _subtle_." A quiet _mewl _from the box seemed to confirm the boy's point.

"I told you, the university was going to dissect them!" Kuzon spat in disgust, using a single hand to open one of the heavy, elaborate doors with great difficulty. He held it open with a grunt, motioning Aang inside with a jerk of his head. "I wasn't about to allow my very own school to become a bloodbath. You love animals, don't you Aang? You understand!"

"Oh, I understand!" Aang proclaimed softly, the sound of dreary classical music drifting through his ears as they entered the great hallway. "I understand that this is an intricate plot by you to avoid doing as much biology homework as possible." Even his whispering seemed to echo in the lonely halls of the structure, layered in brilliant ruby red marble and lined in sparkling golden hues. The normally well-guarded perimeters were lacking their normal protection, for all available soldiers were stationed within the grand ballroom, where some sort of initiation was taking place: The objective of their shenanigans.

Kuzon glared sullenly at his partner, sweeping his leg underneath the crate in an attempt to kick the other in the shin. The monk sidestepped the attack easily, unfortunately allowing the box to 'slip' from his grip. The container swung towards the older teen before he could react, the sharp corner slamming into his ankle, causing sheer shots of pain to run through the boy's lower leg. Regrettably, this caused Kuzon to drop _his _side of the crate, which then proceeded to smash his foot, pinning it to the ground. The young man's eyes went mind-bogglingly wide as he bit down on his arm to muffle his atrocious screams of pain. High disapproving squeals came from the gopher-rats, as Aang used some quick airbending to relieve the other of the crushing weight on his sore foot.

Kuzon took the next minute to nurse his injured body and mouth obscenities, to which Aang merely smiled goofily. "I... hate... you," the older teen panted finally, his body still trembling from the gruesome pain.

"Of course you d-"

"Oi! You!" The young men froze at the sudden outburst from down the corridor, where a flustered guard came running down the hall, sharpened spear in hand. Kuzon gave a quick motion to Aang to stay behind him, while the older teen regained his composure.

"How did you get in here?!" the guard roared at him, his twisted tanned face emitting a sour odor through the mouth that made Kuzon want to gag.

"We're making a delivery to the kitchen," he stated calmly, making a gesture towards the crate beside them. "They requested an extra shipment of wine from our vineyard." A pair of soft gray eyes peeked out from behind him, trying to appear as sincere as possible.

The guard stared the two boys down for at least a good ten seconds, while sweat dripped slowly down their necks, hearts pounding against their ribcages. Finally the man broke down in a sigh, scratching at his beard while starring in the direction of the parlor forlornly. "Wine, eh? Must be some party in there," he remarked, voice tainted with a hint of jealousy.

"Indeed," agreed Kuzon nodding enthusiastically, feeding the man's pitiful state.

"It's a shame you're stuck all alone out here!" Aang remarked, processing the hint easily.

"Hmm," the man mused, shaking his head. "Go on ahead, gentlemen. Deliver your cargo." He passed by them without a word, his spear dragging pathetically on the ground. They didn't dare move until the man had passed into the next corridor, and they both sighed in relief.

"Poor guy," Aang murmured, rubbing his hands together as he prepared to pick up the box once more.

"He'll get over it," Kuzon assured him, lifting the squeaking rats into the air. "Especially when he hears about the surprise we're supplying."

Aang chuckled at the malicious glint in his friend's eye. It was just like Kuzon to generate a hoax to be played on a group of conceited Fire Nation royalty and make it seem as though he was merely exerting an effort for justice. "Which way?"

"Servants' entrance," the raven-haired teen replied smugly, guiding Aang towards the marble wall and kicking the base of an embroidered banner. The monk's eyes widened as the wall shifted silently, a small gap appearing just to the left of where Kuzon had kicked it. At Aang's inquisitive glance, he replied proudly, "It pays to be friends with Lord Souzin's son."

Kuzon stepped into the gap backwards, grumbling softly under the weight they endured. "Although, Azulon has been spending an awful lot of time with Lady Ilah." His tone softened, and his eyes speckled with a melancholy glimmer. His shimmering golden eyes were subject to change frequently, making them the most expressive part of Kuzon's body.

"Somebody's jealous," Aang teased, as they inched through the darkening, narrow corridor.

"No way, baldy!" He snapped, eyes shifting to the side. "I'm only concerned that he's forgotten the most important rule in the code of masculinity!"

"And what would that be?" The boy smiled sweetly at Kuzon's flustered state.

"Girls have cooties!" he proclaimed loudly, eyes fierce with determination.

Ignoring all caution that should have been taken, Aang giggled, making the older boy flush a bright red that was noticeable even in the dimly lit pathway. "You're sixteen-years-old and still believe in _cooties_?"

"What, you don't?" Kuzon muttered, glaring at him. "Isn't that why the monks separate the girls and boys at the Air Temples? Cootie control?"

The two boys paused for a moment, before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Not the best sort of initiative taken during their diabolical scheme, but it lightened the mood nevertheless. Lacking his usual focus, Kuzon tripped backwards, bashing his head into the wall, earning snorts of laughter from Aang. "A-are you, heh, alright?" He hiccupped.

"I'm glad you find my pain so terribly amusing!" Kuzon murmured, blinking and squinting awkwardly. "You really-" He silenced himself, finally aware of their position.

"Dead end?" Aang questioned, motioning to the wall Kuzon leaned against.

"Nope," the boy responded with a grin. "We are _exactly _where we need to be. Here, help me set this down." The two of them released the crate carefully, as Aang tried to shush the whining rats.

"It's okay. You guys will be out soon," he cooed, making Kuzon smile. "You don't think they'll be hurt, do you?" Gopher-rats were just the cutest things since flying bison, after all.

"Nah," the older boy said, slinking to the northern wall of the corridor. "The eastern gates are still open, so they can scurry to their freedom!" He struck a heroic pose, before kneeling down on the stone floor. The young teenager put a hand at the base of the wall and another about a foot directly above it. He pressed his body weight firmly into the wall, causing a low rumbling sound as the section of marble was pushed aside.

A nearly blinding light drifted through the breach in the wall, accompanied by the low mumble of polite exchanges intertwined with customary music, a simple mixture of wind and string instruments that had Aang tapping his feet within seconds. "Bingo," Kuzon whispered, snapping his fingers in affirmation. "Take a look." He moved aside so that the younger boy could peek through the gap.

Excitement fluttered within Aang's stomach, for he had never attended a genuine celebration before (aside from the fact that he wasn't exactly invited to this one.) They monks were pretty modest in the Air Temples concerning such frivolity. He knelt down and squinted, gasping as he did so. It was truly incredible! Men were dressed in riveting robes, embellished in patterns of crimson and gold, striding about the ballroom as though they were quite aware of their dashing attire. They stood in clusters, heads held high and spines straight as could be. One at a time, a charming general or commander would ask politely for a lady's hand to dance, twirling them gracefully around the ballroom as thought they were born to move with such elegance. The women, clothed in gorgeous silken robes that hugged their petite figure, fluttered their ornate fans with delicate hands. They talked amongst themselves, perhaps sharing the latest gossip or boasting (in a rather humble way, of course) about the household's latest accomplishments. Indeed, it was quite the sight to behold.

"Interesting how the classy folks act, eh?" Kuzon laughed at Aang's stunned stares. "We're just below the royalty's altar. If you look to the upper left, you can see Azulon sitting on his throne. He doesn't look too thrilled to be here at all."

"Uh-oh." Aang subdued his laughter. "I think Prince Azulon found a way to entertain himself."

"Oh, Agni. You don't mean-" Kuzon cursed, pushing the boy out of the way. He frowned, shaking his head. "That no good, son of a-" Indeed, the strikingly handsome Azulon found himself with a hand wrapped around the waist of Lady Ilah, leading the gorgeous female in an unhurried dance around the border of the swarm of aristocratic couples. Aang noticed the all-too-familiar fire in Kuzon's eyes as his temper began to flare.

The young monk couldn't understand why his friend was this upset. His friend was in love! That was a very rare occurrence within noble blood, considering the numerous arranged marriages that took place.

"Look at them!" Kuzon spat at the intimate duo. "Dancing and laughing... and... and..." His eyes widened with alarm. "_Kissing_? Oh! Oh, that's it. He's not getting his cootie vaccination from me!" The teen jumped backwards and pushed the crate of whimpering gopher-rats towards the gap in the wall. Withdrawing a knife from his belt, he drove it into the wooden box, prying at the opening furiously. Aang took a quick step back as tiny splinters went flying towards him.

The moment the side of enclosure hit the floor, about twenty-five gopher rats came sprinting out of it and darted onto the ballroom floor. Kuzon pulled his accomplice over and they watched the outcome of their clever scheme... Or at least, a scheme clever enough to be considered as such, by a couple of goofy kids.

To Kuzon's supreme delight, the first bloodcurdling scream came from Ilah, who fell over backwards as one of the rats skittered up her leg. The commotion silenced the assembly, but not for long. The female half of the congregation screeched and panicked, as they stood in clusters, twisting and squirming their way across the slippery floors. The rats ran in small circles, attempting to find a glorious exit to the outdoor world. The men tried their best to stamp out the rats, only succeeding in replicating some sort of primitive war cry. Thinking that there was some sort of assaulter, the guards encircling the room came charging onto the floor, crashing headfirst into citizens as they went. Unable to find the culprit, the soldiers only succeeded in beating each other down, trying to find the masked criminal. Glass shattered, metal tumbled to the ground, and an entire buffet table was overturned. Aang couldn't help but laugh, seeing a complete contrast in character from the dignity and elegance he saw before.

Kuzon smiled watching Prince Azulon, who was trying to assist Lady Ilah in straightening up, but was too busy laughing his head off to do it. "I'm sor-sorry Il-Ilah!" he stammered out through his laughter, receiving only a dignified slap from the woman. Regardless, the prince continued to snicker at the happenings. Firelord Sozin simply sat on his throne, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. Aang frowned, as he watched the elder man doing little to nothing in the middle of the uproar. Somehow, the monk got an odd feeling from Souzin's aura; the kind of sensation that one holds within their gut when their trying to figure out whether someone is their best friend, or worst enemy.

"Let's get out of here, before we get caught!" Kuzon muttered, patting the bald boy on the head with a satisfied smirk. "Thanks for your help, Aang."

"I'd do anything for the critters," Aang admitted, still unable to shake his nostalgic feelings.

Thirty minutes later, the pair of them sat on the upper palace walls, as they watched the bustle of the city settle down as dawn took charge, the sky tainted with streaks of bloody scarlet and ginger. "I almost thought you weren't going to do it," Aang muttered, resting his head lazily on his knee.

"Yeah, well it was a bit on impulse I suppose," Kuzon admitted, closing his eyes and reclining onto the ledge. "At least Azulon got a laugh out of it too." His expression looked rather troubled, urging Aang to try and comfort him.

"Did you hear the way Ilah shrieked? You'd have thought someone had walked in on her showering."

"Yeah, she was petrified!" Kuzon murmured, chuckling. "All over a few rats. Kudos, partner." He offered his hand to Aang, who shook it mockingly. A few moments of silence swept over the teens before Kuzon spoke again.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"About what I said… I take it back. I-" Kuzon hung his head. "I was jealous of Ilah. I _am _jealous. Things have changed between Azulon and I ever since he started courting her. It feels like he's being sucked into a life that doesn't have room for me! I know it sounds awfully childish, but-"

"It certainly does," a deep, amused voice said from behind them. The two jolted around, only to see Prince Azulon himself staring them down. Kuzon immediately blushed, putting a hand to his mouth, while Aang tried not to laugh.

"If you don't mind, Aang," Azulon said, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "I'd like to straighten up a few things with my friend here."

"Not at all, Your Highness," Aang mused, smiling at Kuzon's horrification. He bowed to Azulon and whispered, "Don't be too hard on him. You and I both know he's just a stupid teenager."

"I heard that," Kuzon muttered with a smack to the monk's head.

Aang chuckled, drawing his glider with a smile. "You were meant to." The Prince smiled as the airbender took off on his glider, turning his attention toward his friend. Kuzon sat on the ledge with his back turned to him, his form stiffened with horror and embarrassment. Azulon casually swung his legs over the wall and joined the young man, letting out a relieved sigh as he overlooked the setting sun. He glanced over at Kuzon, whose cheeks were still flushed a bright crimson.

"You know, that was some stunt you two pulled. I can only assume it was your idea?" Silence. "You've really topped yourself on the creativity scale. It was pretty funny when the punch bowl overturned onto Commander Hao. And when the banners got wrapped around Lady Ren? Epic. I also enjoyed the part where Lady Ilah was knocked to the floor and then proceeded to slap me across the face. You wouldn't think such soft-looking hands could do such damage, but I think my left cheek is slowly turning black and blue." A significant pause. No visible change in Kuzon's expression could be seen. "You know, you could never be replaced by my girlfriend, Kuzon. You're my best friend. I'm sorry if I haven't been around lately, but my father is starting to expect more of me! I can't just go around frolicking about the city anymore. I have responsibilities now."

"You think you're the only one?!" Kuzon finally snapped, casting a glare at the prince. "My parents want me to enroll in the university! They want to send me two-hundred miles away just so they can get me out of their hair, only to marry me off once I have a degree! They never bothered asking me what _I _want! Agni forbid I have control of my very own life! You and I used to have fun together! Being with you was an escape from all of that! And now I'm losing my best friend to a _girl_! All of the sudden you start acting like a prince and I'm not even worth upholding a conversation with?! I'm sorry I'm not nobility, Azulon, but I thought you valued my friendship enough not to care!" Kuzon came to a pause, his chest lightly heaving beneath the confines of his tunic. He turned his head, trying to hide the hurt he knew was manifesting on his face. The words had just slipped out! He felt like a fool for letting his emotions dictate his words.

Azulon's hands clasped together in his lap as he stared thoughtfully at the sunset. His voice became softer, more sympathetic. Such words of admittance were not often heard from Kuzon. "I didn't know you felt that way." A chuckle escaped his lips. "You could have just _told _me. You didn't have to let a pack of Gopher-Rats loose in the palace. I guess I was so concerned with my father's approval, I let it keep me away from my friends and the life I love. I'm sorry, Kuzon. You're right; I'm your friend before I'm any stupid prince. I can't believe I forgot that."

"Psh." Kuzon turned back to the man, finally wearing a smile. He reached over and ruffled the shorter man's hair. "Yeah, you're a real idiot. I just hope you'll still be singing the same tune when you marry dear Lady Ilah." This earned him a blush.

"But of course! You're going to be my best man, not to mention the godfather of my children."

"You're already discussing children? You _dog_! I'll teach little Kuzon everything he needs to know!" Kuzon sat up a little straighter, a smirk adorning his face.

"Nice try. Ilah likes the name 'Iroh'."

"Iroh." Kuzon let the name roll off of his tongue. "Yeah. Yeah, I like that too. I'll teach little Iroh how to spar and spit really far and breathe fire and ballroom dance and…"

Azulon sighed in amusement as the man ranted on, laying back on the ledge as evening turned to night. Yes, he could trust little Iroh would grow up well with a godfather like Kuzon.

**(A/N: **_**OnexLostxSoul**_** thanks you for reading.)**


End file.
